Wake me Up Inside
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Nunca me queje, nunca llore, nunca dije nada, siempre estaba con mi falsa sonrisa... despues de todo... ¿que se le puede hacer cuando pierdes al amor de tu vida? Solo hay una salida, morir en silencio... como una Camelia - One-shot BSxT


**Disclaimer: Well, empecemos, Soul Eater no me pertenece (y creo que nunca me pertenecerá, por mas que le rece a Shinigami-sama), la canción pertenece a Evanescense, lo único mío es esta loca y rara historia.**

_¿Tengo que decirlo? ¿Si? Bueno… esta es una historia que me rondo por la cabeza en un momento de loquera, frustración y calor… que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Wake me Up Inside**

**Tsubaki POV**

_"Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido._

_Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte"_

_(Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead)_

La oscuridad se abalanza contra mi, y yo no puedo evitarlo.

Siento como poco a poco voy muriendo, pero para ser sinceros, estoy feliz, muero en silencio, lloro en silencio… hago honor a mi nombre… _Tsubaki… la Camelia…_

Muchos dicen que puedes ver tu vida cuando estas muriendo, yo nunca les creí, pensé que eran puras farsas para asustar a los niños… pero ahora veo que la equivocada era yo.

Por que si… estoy viendo mi vida justo en este momento.

Veo mi infancia, junto a mi hermano, el gran Masamune.

Yo siempre sonreía, nunca me quejaba, nunca decía nada, siempre aguantaba los regaños y las quejas con una sonrisa, cuando en realidad me moría de ganas por llorar en esos momentos.

_Siempre callada… como la Camelia._

Jugaba con mi hermano a la pelota o a las vencidas, cuando yo siempre quise jugar a las muñecas, sin embargo nunca dije nada, temía que mi hermano se aburriera y ya no quisiera jugar más conmigo.

_Siempre sola… como la Camelia._

Intente dar lo mejor de mi en cada entrenamiento, pero siempre fallaba, mi padre llego a cuestionarse el por que yo había heredado todas las habilidades y no mi hermano, nunca me lo dijo a la cara, pero yo le escuche, a el y a mama, pero no les dije nada… nunca dije nada…

_Siempre olvidada… como la Camelia..._

Pero cuando te vi, allí, en lo mas alto del Shibusen, alardeando que tu serias el que superaría a Dios, sentí como si al fin pudiera encajar en algo… como si al fin dejara de ser la simple Camelia para ser Tsubaki, la flor con esencia…

Creí que al fin seria feliz… que al fin dejaría de estar sola, olvidada y callada…

Pero me equivoque.

Pasaron 5 años desde que derrotamos al Kishin, todos crecimos, maduramos, incluso tu, aunque eso no significara que dejaras de gritar que eras mas poderoso que Dios.

Todo era paz, calma… hasta que llego ella.

Nadeshiko, se llamaba, ella si hacia honor a su nombre. Bella, alegre, feliz, amable, siempre irradiando aquella tranquilidad y armonía, como su flor, como la nadeshiko.

Y claro, tu te enamoraste, te dejaste llevar por todo su encanto y le diste un lugar en tu corazón en cuestión de días… cosa que a mi me costo años en conseguir.

Pero… ¿Quién soy yo para reclamarte? Solo soy – como tu dices – tu amiga, tu camarada, tu arma, tu compañera…

No soy nada.

Pero aun así, a pesar de que se me rompía el corazón al verte junto a ella, a pesar de que quería llorar, gritar y maldecir, me quede callada, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, deseándote buena suerte en tu relación.

Y pronto, llego el día mas temido para mí.

Le pediste matrimonio, sentí como me derrumbaba en ese momento, sentí como si fuera a hacerme añicos, pero no lo demostré, seguí sonriendo, fingiendo. Me pediste que fuera la madrina, acepte; me pediste que fuera tú maestra de baile, acepte; me pediste que te ayudara con la luna de miel, acepte, acepte, acepte y acepte… todo con una falsa sonrisa.

Fui a tu boda, fui la madrina, fui la que atrapo el ramo, fui la que te recordó la hora del vuelo… fui la que lloro en silencio…

_Como una Camelia._

Sonrío mientras siento como la sangre escapa de mis venas por mis muñecas, mientras siento como se me va el alma, mientras siento como mi corazón va dejando de latir poco a poco.

Muero en silencio, sin dejar rastro de mi perfume, por que tú te lo llevaste todo, mi corazón, mi alma, mi esencia… dejándome sin nada.

Tú eres mi lugar entre la vida y la muerte.

Se que varios estarán tristes cuando encuentren mi cadáver, Maka, Soul, Liz, Kid, Patty y Chrona… tu no sabrás hasta que regreses de tu luna de miel, pero para cuando vallas a llorar a mi tumba – si es que lo haces – yo ya estaré pudriéndome en mi ataúd.

¿Crees que podrías despertarme por dentro?

Yo si que le hago honor a mi nombre, ¿verdad querido?

¿Verdad, mi estrella negra?

_Muere sola… como la Camelia…_

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Me quedo muy emo… jejeje, en fin, ¿les gusto? Es una historia que estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hace tiempo… y no pude evitar escribirla (cuando en realidad debería estar adelantándole a mis otras historias xD) en fin, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Espero sus reviews! ¡bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
